First Christmas
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Ellos pasaban navidades solo como novios, y no tan juntos. Sin embargo en esta navidad, sería todo diferente. ¿Por qué? // Feliz navidad pequeña Milaah.


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**First Christmas**

Recién llevaban seis meses de casados. No podían estar más que felices. Años de relación, para ser más exactos tres años. Y ya acababan dar el siguiente paso.

Se habían conocido cuando él trabajaba de relacionista público en una de las corporaciones más importantes de toda Asia. La corporación Li. Mientras ella trabajaba en la cadena de hoteles que le pertenecía a Eriol Hiragizawa, desempeñando su función de relacionista pública. Un día, Yukito tenía que alojarse en uno de los hoteles, ya que se llevaría a cabo una importante conferencia sobre marketing y publicidad. Necesitaba tenerlo todo listo.

Dio un suspiro. Si no fuera por el prometido de la señorita Sakura, jamás encontraría trabajo. Su antiguo trabajo no era de las mil rosas, sin embargo aguanto mucho. Pero cuando salió, su antiguo jefe se encargo personalmente de tachar su imagen, dañándola por completo. Lo que hace el poder o mejor dicho, las ganas de tener más poder. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de olvidar aquello, pero no podía. Decir que era un drogadicto consumado. Una mentira, una vil mentira. Pero no haría nada. Él no era vengativo.

En algún momento, mientras conversaba con Sakura, le menciono el problema que tuvo en su antiguo trabajo. De verdad que por tener poder puedes hacer cualquier cosa, una competencia sumamente desleal, inclusive hasta venderse. Kinomoto no tardo mucho y le converso a su prometido, Shaoran. Él no dudo en ningún momento de Tsukishiro, ya que lo conocia casi de toda la vida, y es por ello que lo contrato. Ya se encargaría después de la persona que le hizo aquello para que le dieran su merecido.

Por el otro lado esta Nakuru Akizuki, prima de Eriol Hiragizawa y la cual ayudaba con la cadena de hoteles, siendo relacionista pública. Más bien aquello era familiar. Primero lo puso el padre de él junto con el padre de ella y desde entonces ha ido creciendo de manera notable hasta llegar a ser una de las más reconocidas cadenas hoteleras de Asia y parte de Europa.

Fue precisamente ahí, donde se conocieron y enseguida compaginaron. Desde ese entonces, se hicieron amigos inseparables, hasta hace tres años que entraron un relación. Se podía decir que era de lo más normal verlos juntos, pero en navidades, apenas si pasaban el uno al lado del otro. Más bien, lo hacían cuando era año nuevo y eso, porque la prometida de Eriol, Tomoyo Daidouji, ofrecía la fiesta en su mansión. Por lo general, solo pasaban la pareja de castaños, los níveos, Nakuru con Yukito y Sonomi con Fujitaka. Touya, vivía en Estados Unidos, pero siempre llamaba a casa para saber cómo estaban y saludar por las fechas. Muy rara vez viajaba. Más se debía a su trabajo, que otra cosa. Porque por parte de Kaho, no había problemas. Mizuki era la esposa de Touya.

Cada vez que iban, se sentía un ambiente agradable. Pero iban en calidad de novios, cosa que eso termino hace seis meses, cuando se casaron. La madrina fue Sakura y el padrino, Eriol. La boda había sido sencilla y solo habían asistido sus amigos cercanos y familia. Eriol felicito a su prima por haber hecho una muy buena elección y posteriormente felicito al novio. Lo mismo hizo Sakura.

Sin embargo, se sentía un ambiente tranquilo y no tan tenso. ¿A qué se debía? Sencillo, ahora, Yukito y Nakuru podrían pasar su primera navidad juntos, como esposos.

Al llegar a la mansión Daidouji, se encontraron con que ya estaban todos.

-Bienvenidos, pasen – dijo uno de los sirvientes.

Al llegar al comedor, sonrieron y saludaron efusivamente a los demás. Sin embargo, Yukito abrazo muy fuertemente a Sakura…

-Gracias, pequeña. Por estar ahí, por…

- No agradezcas nada. Eres amigo de la familia y sabemos cómo eres. Ven, vamos a pasarla la navidad en familia. **Su** primera navidad como los esposos Tsukishiro. – dijo la castañita mirando sonriente a Nakuru, que era abrazada por su esposo.

Si, era la primera navidad, ahora como esposos y en un futuro con los hijos que tuviesen. Como una verdadera familia.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Espero les guste esta pequeña historia de navidad, con una de mis parejas favoritas.

Les agradezcos a todos los que leen mis historias y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Pequeña Milaah, este es mi regalo de navidad para ti, espero te guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño. Me salio algo corto, pero en realidad no importa si es corto o largo, sino que fue realizado con todo mi corazón. Recuerda que la vida nos presenta obstaculos, sin embargo es demasiado facil llevarla, si lo hacemos junto con la familia y los amigos, porque son ellos que de verdad te aprecian que siempre estarán junto a ti, pase lo que pase.

Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, me gustaria que dejen sus reviews, dandome su opinion acerca de mis fics.

Por motivos personales no he podido avanzar con lo que les he prometido, pero tengan seguro que les traere.

Feliz navidad y Prospero año nuevo.


End file.
